


Thigh Riding

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 sometimes he likes to see if he can make Clark finish first.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Clark Kent
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 33





	Thigh Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic ten of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet.

Thigh Riding

“Bruce says hello,” He said as he slipped into the bed where Clark was currently laying naked under a sheet. “He doesn't approve but he’s promised not to get the Kryptonite and come after you.” He had felt compelled to tell Bruce now that he was planning to live here in Metropolis with the other man.

“I told you that was how it would go,” Clark said with a smile. “He’s not as hard to figure out as he pretends to be.” It amazed him sometimes despite how different they were how well Clark could read Bruce and he wondered if that was what really stuck in Bruce’s craw about Clark some times. “I missed You,” Clark said pulling him up into a kiss. “Why don’t you lose the briefs?”

“Not just yet,” he said and straddled one of Clark’s thighs before leaning forward and kissing him. He began to ride the other man’s thigh while grabbing his exposed cock and jerking it as hard as possible. One advantage of having a nearly invulnerable lover was that there was absolutely no chance of hurting him. It also meant he could race himself to see if he’d climax from rubbing against Clark’s thigh of steel or if he’d make Clark blow before he did.

He could tell by the smile on the older Kryptonian’s face when he stopped kissing him that Clark knew what he was doing but had the sense not to comment on it he just laid back and enjoyed the hand job while his thigh was being ridden. He also knew that he’d lose he was getting close and Clark just had that damn secretive smile that told him that he wasn’t going to make the Kryptonian cum before he did. He groaned as he felt Clark tense his muscles in his thigh making it bigger and causing him to jump a bit which pushed him over the edge and he was filling his briefs with cum. Clark just smirked a bit and then Clark was cumming right after him. He wondered some times if Clark’s muscle control that let him have sex with normal people allowed him to cum on command or not. Still as Clark pulled him up and kissed him deeply he found he didn’t care too much.

The End


End file.
